


Home Movie

by knowall7



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knowall7/pseuds/knowall7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack films his first instruction video on how to fight ghosts on his first anniversary. Filming may or may not have gone better than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Movie

Jack Fenton set the camera on the tripod, facing his living room couch. For the past few years, he and his new wife, Maddie, had made much progression in the study of ghosts. Soon people will want to know more about them and more importantly how to defend against them. So while Jack and Maddie were working on plans for their greatest invention, Jack had the idea of starting a video series on ghosts.

 

Finally finishing the adjustments, Jack pressed the record button and sat on the couch.

 

“Greetings I am Jack Fenton, today I will be telling you about ghosts and what you can do to stop them. The first-”

  
“Honey,” Maddie’s voice interrupted. She had been working in the kitchen, preparing dinner for her and her husband, “I made your favorite ham”.  
Jack’s attention was immediately drawn away from his project and to his beautiful wife. It wasn’t every day that she would cook his favorite food, trying to get him to eat healthier.

 

“What's the occasion”? Jack said in an excited tone.  
Maddie’s face went immediately from happy to surprise and then to angrily annoyed. “Jack, it’s our anniversary” Maddie responded, sounding irritated.

  
“Opps,” he responded. With all the work that they’ve been doing, not just for the portal, but for the house and bills, not to mention trying to gain some respect from the community, their anniversary just slipped his mind. He got up and hugged his wife, giving her a chaste kiss on the lips. “Don't worry Maddie. This will be the first and last time I forget our anniversary”.

 

They reached the kitchen, where Maddie had set up the dining set, along with candles in the center. They sat down across from one another as Jack began to cut up the ham. His wife was setting her plate with some salad she had made for herself, not being a fan of the ham like her husband. Seeing how his wife worked to make a romantic dinner for both of them, Jack grabbed the bottle of wine put to the side and poured a glass for both of them.

 

Once he sat back down, he raised a glass, which Maddie mirrored, “Here’s to the first year of our marriage”.

 

“And to all other years after,” Maddie finished, and they both took a drink.

 

An hour passed and the couple talked of many things that they planned. The portal, renovations for the house, having kids someday, etc. It was late when they finally finished their meal, and the bottle of wine.

 

The couple got up, leaving the dishes to clean for tomorrow, and began to make their way to their bedroom.

 

“Honey,” Jack said, sounding tipsy, “that was the best dinner you have ever made. And the wine was delicious”.

  
“Thanks dear” Maddie said, equally drunk. Maddie and Jack reached each other’s lips. At first it started sweet, then Jack began to slid his tongue into Maddie’s mouth, which she gladly accepted. He embraced her as he led them to the living room couch. “We should take this upstairs” Maddie said.  
  
“Are you kidding,” he said laying them down with her on top, “with the amount of wine we had, we'd never make it up there alive”.  
  
“But Jack”? she tried to complain, but he moved up, partially unzipping her suit, licking her neck.  
  
“Oh c'mon Maddie. We have the whole place to ourselves for now. It's not like anyone's going to see us”.

 

Seeing the reasoning, Maddie began to focus on her husband, sucking on her neck. She moaned, and pushed him back down to the couch. She stood up, taking off her gloves, and finishing unzipping her suit. She let the suit fall, stepping out barefoot, wearing a red bra with matching color panties. Both materials of which left little to the imagination as to what they were hiding.

 

“Wow,” Jack said, in shock.

 

“I got them special for this day. And every other anniversary that you remember, I will gladly model these for you again”. Jack shifted to sitting position as Maddie got on her knees. She began to unzip his suit very slowly. She could make out his bare chest which she had come to love, despite what others thought of his appearance.

 

As she finished reaching the end of the line, she could see his white briefs, hiding a certain part of her husband. A part that was pointing right at her. She reached up to the hem and pulled down the briefs, revealing his long, thick member.

 

She moved her hand to the stiff member, and gently rubbed it. After a few seconds of Jack groaning, she stuck out her tongue, and began moving it around the shaft. Finally, once her husband’s joystick was properly lubricated, she leaned up placed her mouth around it. Jack moaned as her tongue continued to encircling it, and she began moving her head up and down. Before she could finish, she felt gloved hands gently pushing her away, making her look at her Jack.

 

“Easy, now” he said, “I don’t want to be the reason our night ended so abruptly”.

 

She stood up and laid her back on the couch. Jack looked at her body desperate to feel it. He took off his gloves, and brushed his bare hands on her legs. He sucked on her toes, and began kissing and licking her leg, as he got higher. However, her skipped over her red panties and continued onward to her belly button, and up her torso. When he reached the red bra, he gently placed his hands around her back and unclipped the obstacle.

 

The bra fell to the floor and he gently placed a hand on one mound while he placed his lips on the other. He moved his hand, groping the object as he licked and suckled on its twin. Seeing Maddie lost in thought he moved his tongue down to the red panties. Placing his fore fingers around each end, he removed the final article of clothing finding the treasure.

 

He leaned up to look over his wife in her entirety. Every day he counted himself lucky that someone as amazing as her could be with him. He slipped out of his jumpsuit, showing himself to his soul mate. He leaned down and gave one more deep kiss to prepare for what would happen next. Taking his member, he guided it into her flower and pushed, making them once more one as man and wife.

 

She gave a small pleasurable yelp, as he pushed in entirely. He began to pull out only to push back in. He developed a rhythm to follow as they were making love. Feeling her orgasm approaching, Maddie pushed Jack onto his back as she continued to impale herself on his sword. Seeing her breasts bouncing, he reached up and grabbed them, causing her to squeak in surprise and ecstasy. She could feeling the eruption coming as she quickened the pace. She screamed her husband’s name in pleasure as she climaxed. Feeling her tighten around him by the orgasm, Jack erupted his load into his wife.

 

Exhausted, Maddie collapsed on top of her big husband taking comfort of the skin to skin touch, as she began to doze off. Not minding the extra weight, Jack wrapped his arms around his wife as he too started falling asleep.

 

Neither of the two took notice of the blinking red light of the camera facing them.


End file.
